NEW AGE
by iValentina
Summary: Novi a city which since the Diego war has gone downhill very quickly, now Tally must revive the fallen city. But will she be able to help a broken city when she has problems of her own. (CURRENT STATUS: HIATUS)


_Foot-steps echoed in the bitter hall-way, screaming and utter chaos span out from the very room the female was in. However for that moment she didn't care, her attention fixed upon the life-less body before her. Fingers running across the cold hard skin upon his cheeks, she choked wanting so badly to turn away to never look back. But at the same-time she couldn't stand to leave him, his weaknesses his faults and dissolved. He was no longer sub-standard he was simply out of touch, out of reach. Something inside of Tally squirmed, perhaps if she wasn't special perhaps if the world wasn't falling apart around her. She could have cried, but she did not. Slowly her back straightened, her lips opening as if she was about to speak. However the darkness curled around her, pulling her away from his hospital bed._

Tally's cold black eyes were wide, reflecting the soft orange glow above her. Her eerily slender fingers went too her forehead, as if her temples were stinging from the nightmare, her finger-tips glided across her flash tattoos. They were rapidly changing in accordance to her heart-beat, a soft sigh escaped from her sharply designed lips. She swung her legs from the mattress as her bare feet met the floor an icy shiver escaped through her spine. Some people may find it strange how she often lived on adrenaline, that surge of euphoric emotions. But even fewer could understand how she achieved it, only those that had seen the scars that lined her arms truly knew.

She didn't like staying in the cities, in-fact she positively hated it however every once in a while she would be drawn too one. Tally murmured her dislike towards having to clean up other people's messes, but in the new-age that was all Tally ever did. But she had no-one to blame but herself, after-all she had been the 'cause of the mind-rain fall. "Freeing pretties and changing the world forever", except after this new-found freedom many cities didn't know what to do. Some went off the rails, some decided anything would go & some hardly changed at all. Tally preferred the latter of the options, they seemed a lot less mind-boggling too her.

She had already slipped from her bed, making her way across to the door on the far side. Her fingers pressed against the cool metal, which registered her finger-steps in a matter of seconds. It made a small noise of satisfaction, before sliding out of her way allowing Tally to step into the fresh air. Her cool black eyes took note of the railings that curved around the edge; these didn't bother her in the slightest. In-fact it took her only a matter of seconds, to maneuver over them she easily found herself seated on the outer ledge.

The cold and harsh southern winds, gathered Tally's hair despite its short length it easily covered her tattoos like this. She didn't raise a finger to attempt to control her hair; after-all Tally had stopped caring about her appearance for some-time now. Instead she just allowed her eyes to absorb the sight before her, a vast city-scape drowned in the sorrows of its people. Unusually the female had been so lost in thought; she hadn't heard the foot-steps behind her.

It was only when a hand curled around her shoulder that she was pulled back into the cold reality, a gruff voice echoed around her. Before the source finally joined her, as she turned her attention to him. His metallic gold eyes met hers for a moment, before he too found himself looking towards the land-scape stretched out before them. "Should I assume it was another nightmare?" As always Zane spoke in his smooth tone, his expression stayed un-changed.

She didn't say anything nor did she nod. Instead her empty eyes surveyed his features; despite having become special Zane had changed very little. His irises were littered with metallic specks, his features sharpened but not as extreme as a 'normal special'. Most of the change happened beyond his appearance, heightened muscles and abilities. The damage created by those pills so many years ago revoked. When she looked at him, no longer was she filled with disgust and revolt. Instead she saw the male she had seen before, only better, stronger and icier. "Specials don't get nightmares" she said with a cold tone, they had been together since the fall of the mind-rain. But something had changed in their relationship, at-least in comparison to how it was when they were both pretties. Tally still loved him but she couldn't remove the guilt she felt, from only a few months earlier when Zane was crippled. The sight of which had disgusted her.

"Tally-wa" he begin but she cut him off, the chill she got from her old nick-name wasn't in the slightest icy. Despite her attempts to silence him he still continued, "Tally it doesn't make you weak to admit to nightmares". He paused for a second, "even specials get nightmares." His metallic eyes met hers and for a moment she could have believed him that it wasn't weak. But those thoughts receded as quickly as they came.

"You are right Zane, fears are a lot worse than nightmares" she spoke with clarity, words that Tally rarely spoke. For a split second she felt like the pretty girl she once was, revealing the stories of her ugly experiences. Relieving moments of sorrow and fear, but she wasn't built to feel fear. Her mind dwelled on whether she could really think her way out of being special. Zane had told her quite some time ago, when he was still weak and vulnerable back then she had refused to believe it but now. Having spent so much more time with him again, she wondered if he was helping her change herself once more. Just like he did back in new pretty town, all those years ago guilt seeped through her like a snake. Reminded of that time they shared the cure, however thanks to her own stupidity it had 'caused all of Zane's problems.

As if he already knew what had disturbed her sleep he said, "Tally the past will stay in the past, but we are here now and we have a city to save." He gestured towards the city before them, illuminated by the moons soft ambience with very few lights still on. Only the tallest of the spires, were still twinkling far in the distance.

"Zane-la" she spoke with some hesitation, the old nick-name sounded dry almost wrong coming from her sharp lips. She was about to continue and finish her sentence, however Zane cut her off with a simple nod of agreement. He already know what she was going to say, in-fact he knew her almost inside and out. They both did.

"Come and get some rest, I don't think Shay-la would get the right impression if you went to the meeting tomorrow restless". Zane spoke in a light-hearted way; his old laugh escaped his lips as he hauled himself over the railing. Offering a hand to Tally despite the fact they both knew she didn't need it. Despite a groan of hesitation that escaped her she too hauled herself over the railing. Zane led them both through the metallic door once more and into the warm bed.

As her head hit the pillow once more, Tally attempted to clear her head of the nightmare of all her fears. Her body clock set to awake her half an hour before the meeting that morning would start, she just hoped her iciness would return by then. For now she decided rest was perhaps the best solution and so she allowed the darkness to take over again.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading the first chapter in the NEW AGE series. I hope you enjoy it, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Lastly just wanted to say sorry the first chapter is a little on the shorter side.


End file.
